A Force of Won
"A Force of Won" is the first segment of the second episode of the Pucca television series. It first aired September 25, 2006. Plot Yani is traveling through the forest when she is startled by a rustling sound and takes off. She is then surrounded by Tobe and his ninja gang, who, after frightening the cat away, burst into laughter at their prank. They notice Pucca and Ching also taking a walk through the forest and attempt the same prank by surrounding the girls. Their sudden appearance startles Won and the chicken lays an egg which rolls off Ching’s head and onto the ground. While Tobe is momentarily distracted by the egg, he looks up just as Pucca swiftly disarms him and lays him out flat on the dirt where both girls then hop on his head before continuing on their walk. Tobe pulls himself out of the dirt and (while simultaneously unmasking himself for the first time) spits out a small lizard which crawls across the grass. This lizard proceeds to swallow the left-behind egg whole and, before their eyes, transforms into a dinosaur-like creature. Realizing that Won’s eggs must be magical, Tobe concludes that taking possession of one such egg may give him the power he needs to finally defeat Garu. At the fair, Garu, Abyo, and Mio are enjoying an intense rollercoaster ride. Pucca and Ching arrive at the gates and give their tickets to Santa who informs them that Won does not need a ticket to enter the park. Once they go in, “Santa” is revealed to actually have been Tobe (the real Santa has been bound and gagged inside the booth) who ushers his ninjas inside without tickets. Pucca is delighted to come across Garu who is looking a little nauseous after finally getting off the rollercoaster. Though Abyo seems willing to try it again, Garu spies Pucca coming straight for them and takes off with Abyo and Ching hot on their trail, disappearing into a funhouse. Tobe prepares to launch his attack (while making several puns, as usual), but is not pleased to find his ninjas are distracted by carnival food. Nevertheless, he is ready to ambush the group of friends but is mowed down by the speeding Pucca, now dragging Garu along, and stepped on a second time by Abyo and Ching. As they leave, Won is startled after seeing him and lays another egg which rolls down beside him. Tobe is glad to see it, but this joy dies when one of his oblivious ninjas accidentally crushes the egg when he comes over to offer his boss some food. Tobe is too exasperated to appreciate the gesture. Ching and Abyo hop into Ferris wheel car together which takes them high up into the air. As Abyo enjoys the view and Ching enjoys watching him, only Won notices Tobe slipping up the side of their car. The chicken is once again freaked out and lays an egg which Tobe grabs before hopping up to the top of the wheel, happy with his success. Down below, Pucca is trying to drag Garu into a car with her, but he manages to hold on to the stone floor and cannot be budged. The girls tries to pull on his leg, but finds he has substituted himself with Mio, confusing her. The young ninja escapes to the top the Ferris wheel, never seeing Tobe as he smiles over his own cleverness. He is then frightened by the sudden arrival of Pucca and when he tries to run away from her, the two accidentally cause the Ferris wheel to revolve faster and faster, to Tobe’s dismay. Ching and Abyo are enjoying this speedy improvement on the ride, but Tobe cannot keep up with the runners and is sent flying away with the egg. He smacks into a tree and the egg is smashed arcoss the side of his face. To make things worse, he falls into a cotton-candy maker and is spun silly while nearby, his ninjas are in comas from eating too much squid-on-a-stick. Garu plays a shuriken-throwing carnival game and as a prize, is given a miniature doll of himself. Pucca, running up to the scene, immediately falls in love with the toy and while Garu and Santa dive for cover, she snatches it up as her own, barraging it with kisses. Nearby, Abyo is playing a strength tester game while Ching admires his power. Tobe finally makes his presence known (ignoring his pink candy afro), choosing to demand that they hand over Won. A fight breaks out with bystanders fleeing for safety. Garu deflects two of the ninjas and Abyo defeats another to protect Ching while the sword mistress herself goes up against Tobe to defend her pet chicken. In the midst of the mayhem, Pucca is obliviously still playing with the Garu doll, swinging it around by the arm. Tobe takes a swipe at Ching and when she jumps out of the way, he accidentally cuts off one of Doll-Garu’s hands to Pucca’s horror. The other combatants cease their fighting after this and, in fear of Pucca’s anger, everyone scatters with even Tobe quickly dropping his swords. Pucca tries to reattach the arm but finding this impossible, drops her doll and charges straight at Tobe, red with anger. She plows through the ninja group and sends them all flying into different rides. Garu handles one that lands on the strength tester, Ching traps one with throwing rings, and Abyo waterlogs the last at the water gun squirting station. Pucca handles Tobe herself at the dunking booth and though the ninja is temporary beaten, Won is still sacred enough to lay one more egg which the ninja snatches up. Tobe taunts the others over his soon-to-be empowerment (ignoring the reassembling of his exhausted minions), declaring himself unbeatable until he is suddenly flattened by Godzilla (being the transformed lizard from earlier) which leaves the boy plowed into the dirt with the egg crushed into his forehead, vowing vengeance through the pain. The rest of the kids follow after Godzilla (who stops for a moment to scrap a leftover ninja off his foot) then wave to him as he stalks into the ocean. Trivia Quotes Tobe: [to Ching] Hand over that chicken or suffer the consequences. Ching: [gets her sword out] Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Tobe! Tobe: [in a strained voice after getting stepped on by the giant lizard] You have not seen the last of me. I'll be... back with a... vengeance. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Stub